In present checkbooks and appointment books [such as DAYTIMERS.TM.], it is often difficult to carry out computations, record information, and otherwise balance the checkbook without having an adjacent sheet of paper. Many times, checkbook users must conduct mathematical computations in the margins surrounding the checks, or in the ledger portion of checkbooks. Beyond the unsightly appearance of such margin calculations, these additional markings can create problems for banks and other persons that would process such checks. The appearance of these unsightly calculations within the ledger sheet could confuse the user and cause miscalculations in balancing one's checkbook.
Many present day checkbooks incorporate a calculator within the checkbook cover. Although this aids in the computation of various matters associated with checking activities, calculators are cumbersome and will not record a variety of information. In addition, calculators cannot be easily folded or stuffed into one's pocket haphazardly. Many times, calculators will run out of power, or will become defective with continued use. The use of calculators in conjunction with checkbooks is a costly endeavor by the checkbook manufacturer and is generally found to be unsuitable for consumer use.
A magic slate was developed by the present inventor which fastens to the interior of a checkbook. This invention was patented as U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,476 on Mar. 27, 1990. This information pad for checkbooks included a checkbook cover having a flexible material and an information receiving pad that was flexibly fastened to an edge of the checkbook cover. The checkbook cover is a type that has a suitable slot for receiving checkbooks. The information pad has an area that is less than the area of the checkbook cover. The information receiving pad included an impression layer, a flexible translucent adhering sheet, a flexible transparent sheet, and a slip coating. A hinge member extended between the edge of the impression layer and the edge of the checkbook cover so as to allow the information receiving pad to be folded within the cover.
After experimentation, it was found that most checkbook covers are made of polyvinyl chloride. Additionally, plasticizers and other chemicals are incorporated into the polyvinyl chloride of the checkbook covers so as to make the checkbook cover soft and flexible. These plasticizers are very effective in simulating the feel and quality of leather. However, when plasticizers are used in the formation of the checkbook cover, it becomes very difficult to apply adhesives to the checkbook cover. Generally, adhesive tape will not stick to the checkbook cover. If it does stick, then it would not withstand the loads placed upon it. If adhesives of great strength are used, then such adhesives make it impossible to remove the pad and also cause the paper to tear. It is extremely important to have the proper balance of adhesive strength versus the material that is used in the notepad.
It is virtually impossible to obtain a notepad that can fasten to a checkbook cover or to an appointment book cover. Typical, "POST-IT.TM." pads are unsuitable for affixing to the plasticized covers. The adhesive strength in the "POST-IT.TM." pads is less than three ounces per inch of width. Although the "POST-IT.TM." pads stick, for a very short period of time, to the cover, they do not withstand the loads placed upon it. In a very short time, the "POST-IT.TM." pad will no longer adhere to the checkbook cover. No other notepads having adhesives of greater strength, are available for this purpose.
Although the "POST-IT.TM." pads are unsuitable for use with checkbook covers, their use is particularly desirable. Because of the disposable and/or reusable nature of such sheets of a "POST-IT.TM." pad, they are quite appropriate for use in checkbooks, notebooks, and other items. Therefore, it is desirable to have a manner in which such "POST-IT.TM." pads can be either mechanically and/or adhesively retained within a checkbook or notepad.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a notepad which includes an advertising display area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a notepad that can be more securely fastened within a foldable plasticized cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a notepad that can be removed and replaced universally.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a adhesive pad which has an outwardly extending backing layer for the display of information.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.